The present invention relates to a contact recording magnetic disk device mainly to be applied for an external memory of a computer.
Recording density becomes still higher year by year in the field of information recording media. As for the magnetic disk device among them, reduction of the spacing, that is, separation between recording media and read/write head, is one of the most important factors for realizing a high recording density. For the purpose, there have been proposed some contact recording magnetic disk devices having read/write head in sliding contact with magnetic recording disk instead of the flying type read/write head, such as described in "Contact Recording on Perpendicular Rigid Media" by H. Hamilton, Journal of the Magnetic Society of Japan, Vol. 15 Supplement, No. S2(1991), pp. 483-490 or disclosed in a PCT patent application laid open as an International Publication No. WO 93/14495.
In the contact recording magnetic disk devices of the above prior arts, there are left unsolved such problems caused by the high speed sliding contact between magnetic head slider and recording media, that both the magnetic head slider and the recording media are easily worn out or that the recording density can not be so improved as expected because of spacing fluctuation caused by jumping of the magnetic head slider on the recording media.
As another prior art, lubrication of carbonic film protecting surface of the recording media is disclosed in a Japanese patent application laid open as a Provisional Publication No. 151735/'93, wherein two types of lubricants are recommended, perfluoropolyether having one polarization group, provided by the DAIKIN Industry under the name of "Demnum SP", and hydrocarbonic lubricant consisting of poly-1-decene. However, either fluid lubricant can not provide sufficient coating ability for preventing the magnetic head slider from wearing.